A semiconductor device fabrication, such as transistor fabrication, typically involves deposition of dielectric layers within high aspect ratio openings, associated with various circuit features, for instance, intermetal dielectric (IMD) features, pre-metal dielectric (PMD) features or isolation features, including shallow trench isolation regions. As the size of technology nodes continues to decrease, significant challenges continues to arise due, in part, to limitations of available fabrication techniques, including issues related to planarity and defects within the dielectric layers.